Sazanami Sakuya
"I will follow the decisions of the Kao Council." - Sazanami Sakuya Appearance Sazanami has dark brown hair which is gel up to the left. He has bright blue eyes. In his school uniform, Sazanami is properly dressed with the exception of his Kao Council blazer that he wears unbuttoned. Personality Sazanami acts in a very mature manner. He highly values honestly and fairness. This is seen when he confronted Akatsuki for his real reasons for removing Otori from the Kao Council and when he promised Otori that his team would be judged fairly during their make-up exam. History During his first year, Sazanami became a member of Team Tsukigami. He and his teammates (Yuzuriha, Akatsuki, Hiragi, and Otori) trained under Tsukigami Haruto. When Otori voiced out his desire to add a different arrangement to 'Ayanagi Showtime', like most of the team, Sazanami sided against the suggestion. With the exception of Otori who withdrew, Team Tsukigami eventually passed the screening process and entered the Musical Department. In his third year, Sazanami became a member of the Kao Council. Relationships Otori Itsuki Sazanami first met Otori after the two were placed on Team Tsukigami during their first year. When Otori voiced out his desire to add a different arrangement to "Ayanagi Showtime", he sided against the suggestion. Unlike Hiragi and Akatsuki, Sazanami never hated Otori for leaving. Although he pushed to remove him from the Kao Council, he did it in order to protect Ayanagi Gakuen's traditions. Later, Sazanami even confronts Akatsuki on the suspicion that Akatsuki acted out of hatred for Otori. He also shows concern for Otori after he takes leave from school and promises to evaluate his team fairly. Yuzuriha Christian Lion Sazanami first met Yuzuriha after the two were placed on Team Tsukigami during their first year. Together with Hiragi and Akatsuki, they eventually passed the screening process and entered the Musical Department. In their third year, they both became members of the Kao Council. They've continued to be good friends and are often seen together. Trivia * His Zodiac sign is Leo. * During the summer training camp in his first year, Sazanami accidentally called Haruto 'Dad' in his sleep. Haruto still remembers the shock.Preview of Season 2 Act 8 * In 'AYANAGI Animal Park Series', his animal motif is the sheep. * In 'AYANAGI April Fools Series', he is a manager. * In 'AYANAGI IF Series' post card set, he is a coach. * Based on Star-Myu Q&A Volume 3: ** People's first impression of him is that he plays sports. This is probably because he has short hair. ** His home is an aikido dojo. He sometimes practices the martial art as exercise. He says that in martial arts, there is a common understanding. ** He is confident in his ability to tackle things with earnestness. ** His weakness is anything electrical such as lighting and static electricity. He has been weak to shock ever since he was a child. ** In middle school, he was the vice-president of the student council. As such, he was addressed as 'vice-president'. ** He prefers to travel by foot as it feels the more calming to walk with one's own feet. ** In his elementary school and middle school report books, 'acts grown-up' was always written as praise. Now that he's in high school, he feels that age-wise, he has caught up with the evaluation. ** He cannot forgive things that make light of manners such as attitudes and bad behavior. ** The first thing he does in the morning is meditate. It's a habit from when he was younger. ** His favorite food is carbohydrates. ** Because he has lived at home for the past 3 years, he spends his day off helping at the dojo. ** One bad thing about himself is that no matter how much he eats, he doesn't gain any weight. Although this could be considered a merit, it makes it difficult to create a physique for a role. ** The dojo and rehearsal room are important places to him. ** He deals with stress by using all his strength to hurl the dojo's apprentices (he smiles here). ** He wants to try performing in an action production that involves stage combat. ** He doesn't have any particularly good or bad subjects. ** Between meals and sleep, he chooses meals. ** His favorite drink is strong Japanese matcha tea. He likes sharp and bitter tastes. He also uses the drink as a stimulant before performances. ** He is dexterous with his hands. It's easier to be able to mend things himself. ** He likes sunny weather if it's cool out as well. ** Last words: "Members of the Kao Council, even Otori, we have been together since freshman year. I'm glad that us five were able to lead Ayanagi Gakuen this year. We will continue to give our all in order to not leave any regrets. Thank you very much for giving me your support." * Meaning of Sazanami's name: ** 漣 (Sazanami) = ripples, name of a Japanese destroyer. ** 朔 (Saku) = first day of month, new moon ** 也 (Ya) = to be (classical) List of Songs See also: Kao Council's List of Songs * A DAY IN THE DREAM (with Akatsuki Kyoji and Yuzuriha Christian Lion)''CD ☆2nd SHOW TIME 6☆ * ''(with all cast members)Season 2 Act 12 / CD ☆2nd SHOW TIME 12☆ Gallery Season 1 Sazanami001.jpg|Season 1 Website's Profile 8-1.png|Episode 8 Eyecatch 1 OVA 1–2 OVA 1 - Finale wa Bokutachi no Mune ni (4).png|Young Sazanami (left) featured in 'Finale wa Bokutachi no Mune ni' Performance OVA 2 - SING A SONG MUSICAL (5).png|'SING A SONG！MUSICAL！' Performance Season 2 Sazanami002.jpg|Season 2 Website's Profile S2 End6.jpg|Episode 6 End Card s2_e06_Kao_Council_005.png|Episode 6: 'WONDERFUL WONDER！' Performance S2 e06 team Sazanami.png|Episode 6: Reunion of Team Sazanami s2_e07_stitch_002.png|Episode 7 Full-length Image Season 3 S3 7-2.PNG|Episode 7 Eyecatch 2 Miscellaneous Birthday Card Sazanami.JPG|Birthday Card Year 1 (2015-2016) ARHPBD015A.jpg|Birthday Card Year 2 (2016-2017) Constellation 015A.jpg|Birthday Card Year 3 (2017-2018) Theme「Zodiac Sign」 Birthday Card by Hidou Ren Sazanami.png|Twitter Birthday Card 2016 by Hidou Ren HRHPBD2017015.png|Twitter Birthday Card 2017 by Hidou Ren 00000237.gif|SD Main Ayanagi Animal Park Series 15.jpg|AYANAGI Animal Park Series Ayanagi IF Series (10).jpg|AYANAGI IF Series Banner 15.jpg|Poster Main Icon (15).png|Twitter Icon Main Tanabata Festival Icon (15).jpg|Twitter Icon Tanabata Festival References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Kao Council Members Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters